


moon light boat ride

by patal



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: a nice boat ride under the moon light.





	moon light boat ride

**Author's Note:**

> this is for talisto week. day 4: alone together.

the day had gone by way to fast for talia. night had come already and it was time for her first date since breaking up with kyle. she was nervous and kept checking make up in the reflection of the moonlit water below the row boat she seat in, regretting not taking a mirror with her since she couldn't rally make it out. 

then a idea came to her as she made a blue diamond appear in her hand and was able to see her self a lot better on it. when she finished fixing her make up a bit. she jumped after she put her diamond down from in front of her and saw the Burgundy haired man grinning at her. 

 

hi beautiful, ready for the boat ride of your life. he said this while starting to row the boat out in to the water. 

 

oh h-hi, she said blushing a bit. I didn't even sense you. 

 

he laughed a little he could tell she was nervous. this was the first time they would be alone together. it was usually when they were together other people were around. he was kind of nervous himself but he wasn't going to let it show. he didn't have time for that right now. he had lady to swoon right now.

 

when the boat reached the middle of the lake, mephisto began to pull out a small picnic blanket and quickly set up plates and glasses, poured champagne with sandwich places on to the plates. 

 

thank you mephisto she was about bit into her sandwich but stooped when there was rare xeris blue rose being handed to her.

 

for you, my love. he said.

 

how did you find that? she asked with the blue rose being placed in her hand.

 

that's a secret. he winked and she smiled.

 

she looked at the rose and back at him. i'm glad I gave dating you a chance.

 

not as glad as I am. he really meant it. all he could think about was her after realizing how radiant she was after a year of fighting her. he wasn't sure how it took him a year to notice that about the xeris princess.

 

talia snapped him out of his thoughts by kissing him on his cheek. he blanked in surprise. 

 

wow, remind me to get you blue roses more often.

 

they both laughed and the nervousness melted away on both of their parts. they spent the rest of the night talking and eating, with mephisto trying to feed her a peach pie that he baked for her, making her laugh. they were in heaven. when the sun started rising above the water in the distance. they couldn't wait until they had the chance to be alone together again.


End file.
